Put Them Up
Put Them Up (Hangul: 손들어) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the second track from their fourth mini album MAD. It also appears on their first repackage album MAD: Winter Edition as the fifth track. Audio Spotify Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = GOT7, You’re under arrest, Put your hands where I can see them! Put your hans up up Put your hans up up (Put’em up put’em up) Don’t move, don’t don’t don’t Don’t don’t don’t (nanananana nanananana) Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking, shaking (stop there, stop there) I really like you you you You you you(nanananana nanananana) Why are you stealing the heart of people passing by? You’ll hurt my heart if you leave like this Apparently you stole someone else’s heart This doesn’t seem like the first time You shouldn’t be going around with the kind of beauty Men are too dangerous Oh it’s too dangerous, I came to get you What’s up girl I need you come with me for a bit Since the moment I saw you My heart would not stop beating You stole my heart Staying still like this, I can’t let you go I want to know more about you I want to investigate everything throughly Now I’ll catch you wherever you are And never let you free Put your hans up up Put your hans up up (Put’em up put’em up) Don’t move, don’t don’t don’t Don’t don’t don’t (nanananana nanananana) Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking, shaking (stop there, stop there) I really like you you you You you you(nanananana nanananana) The suspect may exercise their right to remain silent You may even have an appointed attorney You won’t be released easily, you know? If you don’t understand, just look in the mirror You shouldn’t be going around with that kind of beauty, men will be out of breath Oh it’s too dangerous, i came to get you What’s up girl I need you to come with me for a bit Since the moment I saw you My heart would not stop beating You stole my heart Staying still like this, I can’t let you go I want to know more about you I want to investigate everything throughly Now I’ll catch you wherever you are And never let you free Don’t be afraid you’ll never get hurt, don’t worry Come here if you be my captive you’ll never regret it Don’t be afraid you’ll never get hurt, don’t worry Come here if you be my captive you’ll never regret it Put your hans up up Put your hans up up (Put’em up put’em up) Don’t move, don’t don’t don’t Don’t don’t don’t (nanananana nanananana) Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking, shaking (stop there, stop there) I really like you you you You you you(nanananana nanananana) Put your hans up up Put your hans up up Don’t move, don’t don’t don’t Don’t don’t don’t (nanananana nanananana) Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking, shaking (stop there, stop there) I really like you you you You you you(nanananana nanananana) }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:MAD Category:MAD: Winter Edition Category:Discography Category:Songs